


Leggi di Attrazione

by Djibril88



Series: Omegaverse - Storie veneziane del 2050 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Prequel Neverending Dream, Romance, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storia partecipante allo ''Stars contest'' di katniss_jackson sul forum di EFP<br/>“Stefano è il Sole e io sono Plutone, il pianeta degradato ad asteroide. Io continuo ad orbitare intorno a lui attirato dalla sua forza di gravità, nonostante questo non sia il mio posto.”<br/>Prequel di "Neverending Dream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leggi di Attrazione

Gli occhi di Matteo erano sempre puntati su Stefano. Con attenzione, assorbiva ogni gesto ed ogni sorriso come se avesse il terrore di non vedere più quella creatura.

Spesso, forse troppo, Andrea gli chiedeva per quale motivo fosse tanto attratto da una persona così presuntuosa e libertina. Lei conosceva bene Stefano e sapeva che avrebbe spezzato il cuore al suo caro amico, se solo avesse messo gli occhi su di lui. Matteo le aveva sempre risposto con le stesse parole innamorate: “Stefano è il Sole e io sono Plutone, il pianeta degradato ad asteroide. Io continuo ad orbitare intorno a lui attirato dalla sua forza di gravità, nonostante questo non sia il mio posto.”

Più Matteo guardava Stefano, più si rendeva conto che quelle parole non erano solo metaforiche. Stefano era davvero la stella attorno alla quale orbitavano tanti pianeti. Il biondo era sempre al centro dell’attenzione di ogni persona e anche chi non era nel suo circolo di amici si trovava sempre gravitato verso di lui.

 

« _E non so se è soltanto fantasia o se è solo una follia_

 _Quella stella lontana laggiù…_ »

L’attenzione di Matteo venne riportata alla realtà dalla voce di Lucrezia. Non era per niente intonata, ma la canzone in sé era davvero bella.

«Bentornato fra noi, Matteo. Come si sta fra le stelle?» domandò Andrea, sorridendo con dolcezza sebbene fosse chiaramente infastidita dall’attenzione che Stefano attirava su di sé solamente entrando in una stanza.

Quello era un martedì qualunque, di una qualsiasi settimana scolastica. E come ogni giorno, in pausa pranzo, lo sguardo di Matteo veniva calamitato subito verso Stefano.

«Perché quella canzone?» domandò il ragazzo dai capelli neri, cercando di rimanere attento alle sue più care amiche. Non voleva ignorarle, ma la sua cotta per Stefano stava diventando sempre più ingestibile.

«Sembra fatta per te.» affermò Lucrezia, guardandolo negli occhi con dolcezza. « _Però io la seguo anche se so che non la raggiungerò potrò dire ci sono anch’io._ »

Matteo storse le labbra, osservando entrambe con un sopracciglio inarcato. Non c’era bisogno che gli ricordassero quanto quella canzone sembrasse fatta apposta per lui. Non mancava mai di ascoltarla ripetutamente ogni mattina ed ogni volta in cui aveva un minuto libero per sentire un po’ di musica.

«Lo so.» disse in un soffio, tornando a guardare Stefano. “Una stella che non raggiungerò, eh” pensò il corvino, appoggiando la testa sul palmo della mano mentre i suoi occhi si perdevano completamente, ancora una volta, in quello che succedeva a Stefano e alle persone intorno a lui.

«Dovresti provare, sai?»

Non era la prima volta che sentiva una cosa del genere dalla bocca di qualcuno, appena si fosse reso conto dei suoi sentimenti. La sua espressione di sorpresa non era causata dal consiglio in sé, bensì dalle labbra che avevano lasciato uscire queste parole. Matteo si voltò lentamente a guardare Andrea, lo sguardo sorpreso quanto quello di Lucrezia.

«Cosa c’è? Che ho detto?» domandò la ragazza, sentendosi un po’ infastidita da quelle espressioni così sorprese. Per cosa doveva mostrarsi infastidita, poi? Per Matteo e Lucrezia, aveva detto la cosa più _out of character_ che si potesse immaginare. Andrea Conti che gli consigliava di dichiararsi a Stefano? La stessa persona che lei considerava opportunista, libertina e presuntuosa?

«Sei seria?»

«Stai bene, Andrea?»

«Oddio! Gli alieni l’hanno rapita e ora abbiamo a che fare con la sua sosia.»

«No, Matteo. Non sono gli alieni.» lo bloccò Lucrezia, scuotendo la testa drammaticamente. «Stamattina deve essere caduta dal letto e aver pestato la testa. Deve essere l’unica soluzione.»

Entrambi convennero che era la spiegazione più accettabile fra le uniche due opzioni che avevano a loro disposizione. Nessuno dei due, però, fece troppo caso all’espressione di Andrea, a metà fra il sorpreso e l’offeso.

«Perdonatemi se voglio aiutare Matteo.» intervenne subito con sarcasmo, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. «Sono stanca di vederti soffrire Così tanto da dirti di provarci. Mal che vada, prenderò a pugni Stefano per averti rifiutato e fatto soffrire.»

Il silenzio scese fra i tre amici, mentre nella mente di Matteo si imprimevano le parole appena dette da Andrea. Doveva apparire davvero miserabile, se anche Andrea lo supportava a dichiararsi alla persona che sopportava di meno.

«E cosa devo fare?» domandò alla fine, dopo infiniti secondi di silenzioso tormento per prendere la decisione giusta. Matteo arrivò alla conclusione che, forse, avrebbe dovuto prendere la scelta che avrebbe causato meno rimpianti.

Lucrezia e Andrea si guardarono per pochi istanti, prima che due sorrisi maliziosi apparissero sulle loro labbra. «Caro Matteo…» iniziò Lucrezia con calma, mentre si alzava in piedi e tirava l’amico per un braccio e lo obbligava ad imitarla.

«…per fortuna che ci siamo noi.» ridacchiò Andrea, mettendosi alle spalle del corvino per spingerlo verso l’uscita della mensa scolastica.

«Sappiamo cosa fare!» concluse Lucrezia con una risata tranquilla, mentre si stringeva al suo braccio per guidarlo in un posto sicuro dove nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.

«Ho paura che me ne pentirò.» mormorò Matteo, lasciandosi spingere e trascinare via dalle sue migliori amiche.

***

“Perché?”

Nella mente di Matteo risuonava semplicemente quella domanda, accompagnata da altre parole che perdevano di significato mano a mano che continuava a porsi quei quesiti. Perché aveva dato retta ad Andrea e Lucrezia, perché si voleva umiliare in quel modo, perché continuava a ripetere nella sua mente il discorso che aveva in testa. Si mise a guardare davanti a sé, ignorando completamente tutto ciò che lo circondava, come faceva ogni volta che doveva parlare di fronte a qualcuno che lo metteva in soggezione.

«Stefano. Devo parlarti.»

Un respiro profondo, prima di chiudere gli occhi. Si concentrò ancora una volta, richiamando dalla memoria le parole che tanto aveva ripetuto centinaia di volte insieme a Lucrezia e Andrea.

«Probabilmente non sai nemmeno chi sono e ti starai anche chiedendo perché ti ho chiesto di ascoltarmi.» iniziò con calma, aprendo finalmente quegli occhi azzurri che, molte volte, bloccavano le persone con cui parlava. Ma Matteo non si accorgeva mai dell’effetto che aveva sulle persone; non si rendeva conto di quante persone, in realtà, si voltassero a guardarlo con interesse. «Avrai tante domande. Beh, non sei il solo ad averne. Anch’io mi sto chiedendo che mi è preso e perché mi trovo qui, davanti a te, ad umiliarmi come uno stupido.»

Matteo deviò per un attimo lo sguardo di lato, quasi fosse imbarazzato all’idea di quello che sta dicendo. Lo era davvero, solo che doveva dimostrare di essere sicuro di sé e non avere paura di un rifiuto.

«Se ti chiedi come faccio a sapere di te, ecco, ti ho osservato per molto tempo qui a scuola.» sorrise appena come se dicesse una cosa talmente ovvia che era futile domandarselo. «Sei sempre circondato da tante persone che è praticamente impossibile non notarti. E se non fossi al centro dell’attenzione di tutti, però, non tarderei a vederti; sei come una stella per me e trovo impossibile non orbitarti attorno.»

In quell’istante giunsero alle sue orecchie i rumori di qualcuno che correva in lontananza e schiamazzava ad alta voce. Non avrebbe fatto in tempo, se avesse continuato ad esitare in quel modo. Matteo tornò a raddrizzare le spalle con sicurezza con lo sguardo puntato davanti a sé.

«Prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, però, lasciami parlare. Tu mi piaci, Stefano, ma non voglio essere uno dei tanti che potrebbe vantarsi di aver passato una notte insieme a te. Non desiderio fermarmi solo a questo. Per quanto mi possa piacere l’idea di condividere con te un momento di questo tipo, non sarebbe abbastanza. Posso dimostrarti, però, che ciò che ti posso donare vale più di mille notti con persone diverse da me.» affermò con sicurezza. Il suo sguardo si fece ancora più serio, ma animato da un calore ed un’emozione che teneva sempre celati nel suo cuore. «So che è pretenzioso da parte mia, che non sono bello quanto te o che non è lontanamente conosciuto a scuola, ma vorrei che uscissi con me.»

Il moro concluse il discorso con voce sicura, per nulla terrorizzato da quello che stava facendo. Davanti a lui, osservava ciò che lo specchio gli mostrava: il suo volto sicuro e fiero, adornato da un leggero colore rosso, le labbra secche e leggermente dischiuso per riprendere fiato. Per provare quel discorso ancora una volta, si era chiuso nel bagno della scuola. Il luogo era completamente vuoto e faceva al caso suo.

Matteo si voltò verso la porta che portava fuori, sapendo che a breve avrebbe dovuto ripetere quelle cose davanti all’oggetto dei suoi pensieri. Il cuore fece una capriola in petto, arrivando fino in gola per poi cadere nei pressi dello stomaco. Non ce la poteva fare.

«Ci rinunciò.» mormorò a bassa voce, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro sconsolato. «Aspetterò invano che si accorga di me.»

Con quelle ultime parole, lasciò i servizi con passo lento decidendo di raggiungere le sue amiche e spiegare loro perché, improvvisamente, era ritornato ad essere il vigliacco di sempre.

 

Mentre la porta si chiudeva alle sue spalle, all’interno del bagno uno dei cubicoli rivelava una persona rimasta nascosta per tutto il tempo.

Stefano si fermò al centro della stanza, guardandolo lo stesso specchio dove si era fermato Matteo. Lui, però, non sapeva che l’amico dell’opportunista Andrea era la stessa persona che aveva aperto il suo cuore in quel modo.

«Dovunque tu sia, io ti troverò. Aspettami!»


End file.
